


Narrow/ Dreams

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [57]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 24.11. 2018





	Narrow/ Dreams

"We won't fit through," Martin said, looking at the incredibly narrow pass between the huge stone wall and the staircase that led up to the viewing platform. The viewing platform where they had just been 10 minutes ago and from where Arthur had dropped his wallet - well - according to him he had just put it on the ledge for a moment while he had taken a photo of the  _brilliant_  view. (Martin now thought that the view wasn't nearly as brilliant.)

"We don't all have to fit, only one of us has to," Douglas said pointedly and it was clear right away who he thought would be the fitting one. 

"I won't fit either!" Martin squeaked. 

"Oh, that's okay, Skip. It's only a little bit money in there. And a coupon for a donout. And a pizza. But I can get pizzas and donouts without them too!" Arthur said merrily. 

"Of course. And there is absolutely no vitally important documents in there that we need to travel away from here?" Douglas asked.

"Oh..." Arthur breathed. 

"I won't fit in there!" Martin squeaked, but he was already taking off his jacket. He was pretty thin without his uniform after all.

"I thought you said you weren't going to fit," Douglas said pointedly.

"I won't. I will probably get stuck and die squeezed up there."

"You don't have to do that! We can just get all of the documents made again!" 

"That will take days and of course we are supposed to fly to Tokyo tomorrow to pick up these businessmen," Douglas reminded, but Martin didn't need reminding, he was already squeezing through. The pass got tighter and tighter, the walls were really closing in on him...

He woke up his face pressed against a cupboard and someone's sleeping body. Honestly, you'd think a princess would have better bed manners and not press him against the cupboard every night. Not that he would say anything. He might end up sleeping alone that way. Or worse, at home in his awfully narrow bed. This was still much better. 


End file.
